Peter's Various Escapades
by RandomFanfictionist3
Summary: Slash. Peter x Villains. Where a certain Spider suddenly finds himself weak willed to the whims of his enemies but soon realises that it may not be such a horrible ordeal. Pure smut so don't read if you can't handle.
1. Chapter 1

_My Various Escapades_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man_

 _Warnings: Pure smut ahead. Slash. Peter get's fucked by Kraven the Hunter. Mostly consensual. Spanking involved. Also a lot of dom/sub themes with powerplay._

 _You've been warned about the genre so don't read if you don't like slash or any of the other kinky things mentioned. There will be more scenarios with different villains in the next few chapters. I will always put warnings at the top so you know what to expect._

Peter swung across New York's urban landscape enjoying the sparkling lights from his view. Even when J. Jonah Jameson was ranting about him on the big screen it didn't make a difference. One moment he was fighting Kraven and the next he felt incredibly free. Who else could just casually swing above the crowded noisy streets in peaceful isolation… other than Tony Stark and a few other notable flying heroes and villains of course?

Despite the calm of the situation something distilled in the pit of his stomach. He was after all only a sixteen year old boy swinging around in a onesie. Something was ought to go wrong sometime. He chalked it up to his nerves before swinging down into his room and taking the suit off. He had slept in it once and that had been a horrible mistake especially when he woke up with the urge to go to the toilet at night. It just wasn't easy trying to take of a skin tight suit when you were half-asleep.

Suddenly Peter felt the familiar tingle warning him of danger. Suddenly wide awake eyes scanned the room before looking out the window. He quickly dropped to the floor as a dart flew to his head. Peter went to grab his web-shooters when a familiar hulking figure dropped into his room. Quickly he kicked his suit and web shooters underneath his bed. Kraven didn't know his identity and he liked to keep it that way.

"What do you want?" Peter growled as he went for his phone.

Kraven grabbed Peter's hand and pulled the teen away with ease. A large smile grew on his face as he eyed the struggling teen. Peter was unsure of how to continue. Kraven didn't know his secret identity so kicking him in the face and webbing him would definitely give it away. He also didn't want the annoying hunter to figure out his identity. Could you imagine the opportunity it would give the hunter? He didn't want to have to fear falling asleep in his own skin every night.

"You will make perfect bait for the Spider," he laughed.

"Peter! What's all the noise for?" aunt May called out.

"Au-" Peter yelled before a hand went on his mouth muffling his screams.

With one swift movement Kraven grabbed the teen in his arms and made his way out of the window. Peter found himself crushed in Kraven's uncomfortably tight grip as his nose and mouth was covered by large hands suffocating him. When Kraven finally let him go Peter gasped for breath as he kicked the man away.

"Strong kid, but not strong enough," the man laughed as he grappled with the teen and tied him with rope and stuffed his mouth with cloth.

Peter struggled under the man's unusually tight grip. He wondered how exactly he was unable to get one normal human off him. He had the proportional strength of a spider and this was just one normal, albeit stronger than average, human. Why did his body suddenly feel like it was weak, like it took more out of him to fight Kraven than it did to simply surrender? He did have trouble fighting the man before as well. It didn't make any sense. He usually _toyed_ with Kraven so why couldn't he do it all of a sudden. Was he losing his powers? That thought frightened him more than anything.

His thoughts were diverted when he was roughly thrown into an abandoned warehouse. He wondered how exactly more clichéd these villains could get. He spat out the bundle of cloth in his mouth and greedily swallowed air.

"What makes you think Spider-man will come for me?" Peter growled.

"You're his personal photographer aren't you? The next time he comes out he'll notice you're missing and he will get the note I left for him. Then he'll come right into my trap," Kraven cackled as he drew closer to the teen.

Peter grumbled in frustration as he struggled against the ropes. Why couldn't he break free? Where had his strength gone? Why did he feel increasingly drowsy near the hunter? His eyes feel on the man's bear chest and he found himself staring at the solid looking mass of muscle. Why was he staring he wondered. The drowsy feeling overcame him again as he kept looking at the hunter's body. A crawling sense of disgust tugged the back of his mind pulling him out of his stupor.

"I don't remember the dart hitting you," Kraven grunted as he moved closer to the teen.

He was surprised when the kid didn't protest as he pulled messy brown hair from the bridge of the teen's neck to check for an entry wound. He frowned as he found none and felt himself grow increasingly agitated. He didn't know why he was growing agitated. This was not a good sign for a hunter. When he pulled away from the teen he noticed the flushed pale skin and the half-lidded expression on the boy's face and he felt his body grow hot.

He had no idea why he was feeling this way. He vaguely remembered this feeling just before when he was fighting Spider-man. Something made him want to continue feeling the boy's soft skin.

"Maybe it hit your back," he reasoned beyond his better judgement.

Peter groaned as Kraven released the ropes tying him to the chair. He felt increasingly dizzy with longing that he could not explain. When Kraven ripped of his shirt a shiver of increasing need tingled through his usually danger filled spider senses. Instead of the creeping feeling of dread he usually felt when his spider senses tingled this time he felt longing… longing for what he didn't want to know.

Kraven ripped the boy's shirt off and despite himself found his eyes trailing on the unusually defined muscle tones of the boy's back. It was lean and supple unlike his own burly form. His hands trailed down the boy's back causing the teen underneath him to shiver. There were no dart wounds here either but Kraven didn't want to stop. He turned the boy over and enjoyed the flushed expression on the teen's rather adorable face as his hands traced over his chest.

Peter moaned despite himself when Kraven's fingers grazed over his nipples. He struggled a little when he found his nipples hardening along with his member. He was internally cursing himself. Why was he acting this way? Why was every single touch administered by Kraven making him twitch in anticipation? Large hands roamed his naked body gently touching flesh. The hunter moved his hands along the boy's chest again grazing his nipples, enjoying the way the teen underneath him gasped and bit his lips, and the way those large brown eyes would look away in embarrassment afterwards.

The hunter had no idea why but he wanted to dominate the boy underneath him. He had never felt this way towards another male in his entire life but he wanted this. Kraven chastised himself silently. He was a hunter, he was currently on the hunt, and he had no time to make love to a _child_. His sole focus should be on waiting silently and patiently for Spider-man. So why was he currently feeling up his captive? He didn't know but he did know that the teen was enjoying it and it was making him quite hard.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Peter mumbled and let out a shuddering breath when Kraven pinched his nipples. He felt his body go limp underneath the larger man's. He knew what was happening and he wasn't clueless but he didn't know how it was possible. He only had eyes for the female population all his life so why was a man, let alone his enemy, affecting him in such a way?

"You moan like a woman," Kraven groaned into the teen's ears shooting the words straight to his dick.

Peter groaned, finding himself grinding his body against the muscular mass above him, their erect members grazing each other's and sending spikes of pleasure through their bodies. Peter gasped as Kraven's hands moved to his pants as the man pulled them off, along with his boxers. The teen struggled a little as the cold night air touched his erect member. He pulled his hands down to cover it in shame when the hunter grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Kraven examined the now completely naked teen underneath him and found himself extremely turned on. He took in every curve and crevice of the toned body as he moved his mouth to the teen's nipples. He wanted to hear him gasp in pleasure. He wanted to completely an utterly control the boy so he could prove his dominance. He licked the hard pink nipple causing the boy to gasp and arch his back and moan in pleasure. He sucked and licked and bit continuously causing the teen in underneath him to writhe in pleasure.

He kept one hand firmly on the boy's tied wrists while the other moved to the teen's erection. Peter gasped as the large hand encompassed his whole dick and started pumping it. He found himself moaning and twitching uncontrollably. Any other situation he would have found the noises he was making girlish and embarrassing but right now all he could think of was the shooting pleasure he was feeling from the hunter. He had jerked off before but it had never felt so electrifyingly good until now.

Kraven stopped his hand job when he realised the teen was about to climax. He wanted to save that for later but for now he knew he deserved some service as well. Peter groaned in frustration as the man stopped touching him and pulled away. The weight of the man's body left him cold and he quickly scrambled up to his knees when he noticed Kraven unzipping his leather pants to reveal a rather large dick. Peter wondered at the size and girth of the erect member feeling a sense of dread and sudden expectation.

The overwhelming sexual urge overtook him and he made no attempt to move away despite knowing that this was wrong. This was Kraven the Hunter, a man who had tried to kill him and hang his head on a wall! He wasn't meant to be having sex, let along _enjoy_ this, so why was he feeling this way?

"It's only fair that you pleasure me as well," Kraven pointed out as he grabbed the teen's long brown hair and pushed his face towards his cock.

Peter licked the erect member drowned into the smell of musk and sex. He licked again causing the cock to twitch upwards. Kraven groaned in pleasure as the teen licked the member up and down, his hands unfortunately tied behind his back. It mattered little because Kraven enjoyed the way he could force the teen to move his head as he gripped his hair. Peter found himself being pushed into the cock and his mouth opened letting the large penis in.

"Oh you're so bloody hot," Kraven groaned as he felt the hot fleshy insides of Peter's wet mouth surround his cock. Peter moaned at the compliment sending vibrations down Kraven's penis. The hunter groaned needily as he thrust deeper into Peter's mouth going down his throat. Peter gagged as the large penis went further and further down his throat. He tried to push out with when his gag reflex kicked in but Kraven's strong grip on his hair forced him to continue sucking the dick.

Kraven found himself lost in pure pleasure as he thrusted into the teen's virgin mouth. He groaned every time he hit the teen's voice box sending vibrations through his pulsating erection. He soon felt himself about to climax and pulled away with all of his will power. He would save cumming for when he penetrated the boy properly. A striking question nagged in the back of his head. Since when did he want to have sex with the teen anyway? It stopped matter when he saw the panting, half-lidded expression from the flushed teenager underneath him.

"You're such a slut," he groaned. "Don't worry, bend over for me and I'll make you feel good."

Some part of Peter knew he should be struggling, that he should be making some witty comment and defying the villain. His body however had other plans. He did as he was told as he turned around. He felt the man's large hands push his head onto the cold concrete floor forcing his arse to stick high in the air. Peter blushed at how embarrassing and submissive his position was but found it somehow exciting to be tied down and dominated. His spider sense tingled again with the same arousing expectation when the man slapped his arse. He groaned.

"W-what are you-"

"Don't speak slut," Kraven said slapping the teen's arse harder.

Peter moaned as the vibrations moved through his body and the pain melded into some sort of sick pleasure at being so clearly dominated. Some part of him knew this was wrong and perverted but the other part enjoyed it too much. Kraven kept slapping his arse and Peter found himself unable to struggle as his wrists were tied together behind his back.

"My name is Kraven. Call it out," he ordered.

"Kraven," Peter grunted as his arse was slapped.

"Again!"

"Kraven!"

The hunter was pleased. He had never seen another male look so lewdly at him before. It made his already erect member threaten to burst. He took in the cute flushed expression on the boy's face and the way his tears glistened slightly across his face. He wanted to consume the boy whole.

"You're not a virgin are you?" he asked curiously.

Peter blushed and nodded. He'd never had anyone like this before. It made him wonder why the heck he was going to give his first time away to Kraven of all people but he just didn't care. His body was incredibly weak for some reason and he _craved_ this is some twisted way. Kraven was extremely turned on right now. Not only was he about to fuck this amazingly cute child but he was a virgin as well. He wanted to rip the teen apart right then and there but he wanted the teen to scream in pleasure. It would be a strike to his abilities if he could not pleasure those he had sex with and he wasn't as evil as to simply rape the child. He would only do this if he was given consent.

"Tell me what you want," he growled hungrily.

"Take me," Peter whimpered.

"My pleasure," Kraven replied as he stuck a digit into the tight virgin entrance.

Peter groaned as he felt the finger go in stretching his insides, but it was in no way painful. It felt odd having something in there but when the hunter started moving inside of him Peter saw stars. Kraven added another finger, enjoying the way the teen's muscles contracted around his fingers. When he added three the teen whimpered a little but he didn't relent. He stretched the hole as much as he could. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to feel more pain then pleasure when they finally got to the good part.

"Please," Peter whined. The knot in his stomach and his animalistic need was driving him mad. He just wanted to come already.

Kraven untied the teen's wrists before taking his fingers out. He pulled the boy up to face him. Peter clawed at the man's back as he found himself kissing his captor hungrily. He felt large hands grab his arse and position him over the large penis. Without warning he found himself being pushed onto the large member. Peter groaned in pain as he gripped the man's back and sunk into the mass of muscle and hair further.

The hunter groaned as he felt his dick encompass the tight hole, enjoying the way the teen clung to him and let out a soft groan. He couldn't control himself anymore. He thrust in deep making the boy scream and he pulled out just as quick. He kept thrusting into the screaming teen as his large dick dug in so far that he could feel the small bulge in the teen's stomach every time.

Peter was writhing. At first the intense searing pain was all he felt and he gripped the man's back tighter and found himself unable to melt into the passionate kisses. Then what after what felt like an eternity the man thrust into him again hitting something inside of him that made him cry out uncontrollably. The large penis probed his insides, hitting his prostate before making its way to his stomach and turning his insides over. Every time the it moved in grazing a bundle of nerves he found himself moaning and shivering in delirious pleasure.

Kraven was enjoying the moaning mess in his arms. He wrapped his arms around the teen's small frame and pulled him closer, enjoying the touch of his supple skin compared to his own rougher one. He bit the teen's neck roughly causing the teen to groan and shiver in pleasure.

"Kraven!"

Oh he loved hearing his name called out like that. He made a mental note to keep this child as his own. He kept thrusting faster and faster into the boy, feeling the tension build inside of him. The teen also felt it, the way the man made him lose control of his motor functions, the way his mouth was wide open and his face flushed. He writhed in absolute pleasure until he felt himself tip over the edge, every thrust bringing him closer and closer.

Kraven grabbed the teen by his hair and found himself thrusting the boy on the concrete floor. He pinned the boy's arms above him and held his wrists down with one hand as he thrusted even deeper in this position. He groaned in pleasure as he continued looking at the teen completely under his control, driving him over the edge.

Peter finally had it. The moment Kraven had pinned him to the ground and thrusted deeper and deeper he was losing himself. He never thought it would be so pleasurable to be dominated so much, to lose control of himself like this, let alone to his enemy. The bundle of tightness around his groin finally released itself as he came onto his own chest as well as the Hunter's.

Kraven groaned as he felt the teen's muscles tighten around his dick, contracting in and out. He kept thrusting, driving the teen's orgasm to the limit before he felt himself release as well. Peter gasped as the hot liquid filled his insides before overflowing and dripping right out. Kraven pulled out before releasing the rest of his load on the teen's face.

The two men lay on the ground panting for breath. Kraven recovered quickly as he zipped up his pants and wiped the cum off. Peter found himself unable to move, his body feeling like lead. Kraven pinned the teen down again before kissing the child. Peter found himself kissing back and didn't know why he felt so content to be naked and completely under the Hunter's control.

"You're fucking hot kid," Kraven groaned. "Spider-man aside, do you want to be fuck-buddies?"

Peter just blinked. Did Kraven the Hunter, the man who had tried to kill him, the man who tried to do that on _national television,_ just ask him if he wanted to be his fuck-buddy? The rational part of him was telling him to run the fuck away but he'd thrown his rationality to the side so far and he didn't think it was coming back soon.

"…Sure"

 _Ok, hey guys. This is going to be a semi-plot driven story where Peter gets it up with his rogue gallery. I'll put up warnings at the top for each chapter so that you can skip it if you're not into that kind of thing because when it comes to the Lizard and some other 'animalistic' sex scenes some of you might be queasy. Peter is sixteen so it is pretty underage although I'm pretty sure it's legal to have sex at that age (just not with people over 18). I think it's pretty stupid because at that age consent should be the only thing you're worried about. The reason Peter's acting like this is because of pheromones or something related with his DNA. That's all I gotta say for now. So review. Just don't hate for the story being slash because if you don't like slash then just go read some straight or lesbian porn or something. Constructive criticism is appreciated and tell me what kind of scenarios you would like to see Peter in. I'm thinking of doing the Lizard next._


	2. Chapter 2

_My Various Escapades- Second Time_

Ok warning time- dub-con, m-preg with eggs, the Lizard fucking Peter (bestiality? I'm not quite sure it is), fluff with Connor's, and some plot progression and explanation. If you're not into this then don't read. I've given the warnings so it's up to you readers if you want to continue.

-Start-

Peter found himself incredibly afraid something was wrong. Why wouldn't he be? He had just fucked Kraven the Hunter and he _enjoyed_ it. Every time he kissed Mary Jane he stopped feeling the same spark and he would think of her being a _man_ instead. That wasn't the worst part; he was literally becoming weaker around his enemies. The only time he still had his strength was when he was fighting Felicia and when he was around Aunt May at home. The moment he stepped outside he felt like he was a normal teenage boy. It infuriated him. He hated feeling so weak after tasting the power his spider DNA offered.

Currently he was fretting about as he made his way to Dr Connors lab. The first thing Peter realised with these kinds of problems was that it always had to do with his DNA. It seemed everything came back to it. He'd sent in a sample two days ago and he was itching to figure out what exactly was wrong with him. The last night he went to stop some crime he only survived with his spider sense. Everything else was entirely out of whack.

"Peter," Curt said with an unusually reserved smile. Peter had no idea why the geneticist was backing away awkwardly.

"Is something wrong with me? Do you know what's causing this?" Peter asked frantically as he drew closer to the shrinking doctor. "Cause I swear I haven't been drinking old milk recently. I would know because the last time I did I didn't get out of the toilet for at least-"

"Please Peter, too much," Curt finally said, stopping the rambling teen. "But I did find out the problem. I don't think you're going to like it too much."

Peter drew closer to the scientist as he peered over his shoulders to look at the computer screen. He skimmed through the research and frowned in contemplation. This wasn't just about DNA, this was also about his hormonal glands and pheromones.

"Peter, you're releasing a lot of pheromones that are practically arousing all males in your vicinity. It's a characteristic of the female spider that bit you no doubt but since you're a teenager the hormones capability have amplified."

"I can see that since you've been ogling me this whole time," Peter pointed out in frustration.

"S-sorry," Curt apologised as he moved his eyes away from the teen's groin area. He was already sprouting a hard on and he was thankful that his lab-coat was mostly covering it.

"So why does that make me weak?" the teen asked getting back to the problem at hand.

"Well it's also a characteristic of this species of spider but the effects won't last too long. This will only happen a few days every month."

"Great so they're like spider periods," Peter groaned.

Curt wanted to tell the teen to leave. He wasn't practically fond of the idea of having sex with Peter but suddenly it seemed an appeasing fantasy. The teen was weak and ripe for the picking. Curt could feel his skin tingle in approval. He wanted to pin the boy down then and there and just take him. Somehow he thought that not knowing about his situation had made it easier for the man to control himself. Now he just questioned why he was holding back the way nature was meant to work.

Peter was also feeling that strange drowsiness again and he silently cursed his body. It was the way he was feeling at school when Flash was leering at him, except he could escape easily at school amidst the larger population, but he was here alone with Curt, a man he respected, and his body was tingling with need. He gulped knowing where this was leading. This was exactly what happened two nights ago when Kraven had come close to him when they were alone. He was just grateful that man had not come by the next day for more because his backside was still reeling from the intense activity.

"I-It's happening again," Peter pointed out finding his body moving on its own. He found himself drawing close and straddling the geneticist on his lap. Curt didn't protest and instead drew the teen closer and felt up his tight ass.

"This is just nature's way," Curt assured although he was simply convincing himself about what he was about to do.

"I guess it is," Peter agreed, with half-lidded eyes. He drew closer to the Doctor and his breathing was hard. Their lips met and Peter found himself sinking into the Doctor's body as the man's arm drew around his back pulling him closer. Peter didn't care what he was about to do. This was just the spider he reminded himself. This was something his body wanted and it wasn't like he was having sex with his enemy this time either. This was Dr Connors, the man he trusted and admired for a long time. Sure he occasionally turned into a giant raging reptile but right now he was just Peter's friend, his long-time trusted friend. Somehow he couldn't help but think that he was taking advantage of Connors. What if the man hated him after they finished having sex? What if this was some sort of twisted way of raping someone? ' _But Kraven still liked it,'_ Peter reminded himself before he thought _'But Connors isn't Kraven. What if he doesn't like men and it was just the effects of my pheromones. That would mean I'm technically raping him.'_

"We-we can't do this Dr Connor," Peter said pulling away from the kiss.

Curt's eyes narrowed in sudden anger before he reeled himself back. He reminded himself that this was just the pheromones making him sexually agitated. He knew he had better self-control than that but some part of him wanted to have sex with Peter. He had always silently admired the boy and he had come to love his smarts… so why not his body as well.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because this isn't about loving me, this is the pheromones talking."

"You were fine with Kraven," Curt accused.

Peter flinched away. "It's because he wasn't close to me. You are. I don't want to abuse you like this."

Curt calmed down for instantly and found himself longing to be touched even more. Some part of him suddenly realised that this wasn't all the pheromones doing anymore. The way Peter had held himself back for his sake made him want him more and not just for his body. Suddenly Curt wanted to be there for Peter in a way that was completely different. With his only hand, Curt pulled the teen in closer and tucked Peter's curly brown hair behind his ears. He could practically see the need in Peter's eyes and how much effort it was taking for the boy to hold himself back. It only made him want him more.

"I'll promise you that once this is over I'll still want you," Curt whispered huskily before pulling the teen in for another kiss. His assurance had done its job because this time there was no hesitance from either party. Peter melted into the passionate kiss once he saw the real Connors. This wasn't the pheromones talking this was his friend.

The teen grinded against the Doctor's lap, enjoying the way Curt held his ass as they kissed. Soon he realised that the Doctor was trying to undress him. Peter decided to help the handicapped man and pulled his shirt of. Curt frowned before deciding that he didn't need any hands to pleasure the teenager. He pushed Peter off his lap gently before kneeling down and using his mouth to unzip the teen's pants.

Peter found himself extremely aroused as Connors knelt down and unzipped his pants with his mouth. He gasp as the man licked his stomach before trailing his teeth down his stomach and biting at the rim of his boxers. Soon the man had ripped those off with his teeth as well. The teen found himself completely naked now and he decided to return the favour to Connors. He ripped the older man's shirt of before using his teeth to remove the man's pants as well.

"This is certainly more fun than the conventional methods," Connors mused at his sudden arousal. Seeing Peter kneeling underneath him made him hard. He gasped in pleasure when the teen's teeth grazed his exposed flesh. Soon both men were naked and on the lab floor kissing each other, struggling for dominance. Curt pinned the boy down knowing that if Peter still had his spider-strength it would have been the other way around. He pulled away from the passionate kissing before pecking at the teen's chest and occasionally biting the teen's nipples.

Peter gripped Connor's back and moaned in pleasure as the man licked his nipples. The teen gasped as Connor's continued kissing, sucking and biting his skin. His hand caressed his chin while he trailed down the teen's body, making his way down to Peter's groin. He licked the hardened member getting moans of approval. Connor's continued licking the teen's member, bobbing his head up and down, causing the boy to twitch and groan, eyes rolling back in pleasure. The image made him suddenly hungry. Some primal force inside of him wanted to forgo this aspect of sex to just proceed to dominate his lover.

Connor's let out a low animalistic growl as he felt his skin harden and his body lose control. Peter stopped his moaning and felt a deep seated dread travel to the pit of his stomach as he watched Connor's. The geneticist's eyes turned a reptilian yellow and his arm grew out with familiar dark green scales. Peter tried to shuffle away and make a run for it but it was too late. The geneticist turned monster lizard had pinned him down, growling deeply, sending chills down the teen's spine. He looked down and noticed the impossibly large penis protruding near his entrance.

"Connor's snap out of it! I-I don't want this," Peter yelled, eyes wide with fear.

The Lizard didn't seem to take notice of the teen's pleas. It grabbed Peter's arm and positioned itself near his entrance and with one swift move thrusted into the teen. Peter wanted to scream as the stinging pain engulfed his insides but his breath was caught in his throat and all that came out was a pained whimper. Unlike Kraven's somewhat gentle thrusts, the Lizard made no attempt to let the boy adjust. It thrusted deep into the teen and out just as quickly, sending shivers of pain and electricity down Peter's spine.

"Connors!" the teen gasped as he was thrusted into again. His body adjusted to the large reptilian penis inside of him and he felt the familiar drugged feeling from before. He wondered for a moment if his spider side was beginning to enjoy being fucked by the Lizard. He soon found that exactly what was happening. He felt his body convulse in intense pleasure, mixed with numbed pain, as the giant penis thrusted deeper, and deeper into him until it seemed like it was protruding through his stomach.

Peter couldn't hold it in any longer, he was being pushed to the brink again. He felt his body convulse in absolute ecstasy as his muscles clenched and he released his load on his chest. The Lizard having felt the clenching anal muscles, roared in pleasure as it drove out its respective orgasm. The teen let out a guttural groan as something large exited from the penis, driving itself further and further into his stomach alongside the familiar warmth of the warm white liquid. More and more of those large ball like seeds filled his insides stretching his stomach and filling his insides to the brim.

The Lizard growled in pleasure as it released its eggs into the teen's stomach and watched appeased as the boy's stomach bulged with its babies. It continued watching in growing satisfaction as it pulled its large penis out of the boy's comfortable insides and as it's semen spilled out of the puckered hole beneath him. Slowly the animalistic urge died down and the Lizard receded into his host's body. The now normal human groaned from disorientation before he noticed his surroundings and in particular one boy.

He gasped as he noticed Peter gasping on the floor, clutching his now somewhat bulging stomach. He noticed the way white liquid trailed down the red hole and mingled with specs of blood and he noticed the lizard hand dropped on the ground next to him and sudden realisation dawned on him. He scrambled his way to the teen and placed his head on his lap, looking down in worry.

"Oh my god! Peter I-I'm so sorry-"

Peter noticed it was Connor's and put a weary hand on the man's lips silencing him. He noticed the guilty expression playing through those soft intelligent blue eyes and he knew it was the scientist's fault. Something in the pheromones must have triggered his sudden mutation again. Peter was scarred but he didn't blame Connor's and in some sick way he had enjoyed being dominated and impregnated by the large lizard.

"It w-wasn't your fault. It-it…"

"-Impregnated you," Connor's finished with a self-loathing look.

"Don't be sorry," Peter mumbled. "If I ever had kids I wouldn't mind it being yours."

"But… it's not mine, it's that abominations…"

The teen had enough of the self-hating look Connor's was giving himself. He leaned in and kissed the man, breaking through the tension through heated kissing. He broke free from searching inside the older man's mouth and drew his one hand to his stomach and had the man touch his now bulging stomach. Peter didn't know how to feel about the eggs inside of him but his spider side was becoming overly protective and he didn't feel the urge to get rid of it at all.

"These eggs inside of me, they came from you so you better take responsibility."

Connor's found himself becoming increasingly protective of Peter. Yes- those were his children. He would definitely take care of them as well as Peter. He drew the boy in and kissed him again, his one hand groping the boy's wet ass before enjoying the slight bulge of the teen's stomach.

"Don't worry I'll be a great daddy and you'll be a great mommy."

Peter blushed. "Let's just both be daddies ok."

"Whatever you say _mommy_ "

 _Ok if you guys want to call me a sicko for writing such graphic smut go ahead because I have a really dirty mind. But it does relieve some tension. Anyway smut is smut and sex is sex. Next chapter I'm thinking of continuing Danny's relationship with Connor before Venom comes into the scene. Review if you want any other villains._


End file.
